evolutionaryspiritualityfandomcom-20200215-history
Bug-Splat
1/7/2012 BUG-SPLASH, --- a new name for “collateral damage”, invented by the US Armed forces. -- What kind of US officer would use this nasty term, and for what kind of incident? What comes to mind is a film about the Vietnam War where a commander, leading a force of attack helicopters to a false target, which happens to be a school full of children, pats his adjutant on the back and says: “Don’t you just love the fresh smell of Napalm in the morning?” Such an incident is ultimately also a part of God’s Noetic Evolution of mankind, regardless if for the above case we are certain that the entire blame must go to this “mankind” and not God. The telling question we must ask is: Could the God-force have prevented this event? The answer is a definite YES (easily). The reason it was not done is that a successful “''evolution''” must, by its very nature, happen without any external influences, no matter how noble. Because this “Nobility” is itself part of the evolutionary process. Evolution has FIRST priority for God 'in everything concerning live on earth! --- As our Western philosopher A.N. Whitehead stated: ---- The Cosmos is Self-Creation of God. ---------------------------- Here is a copy of an internet post by an educated but naïve lady on religion in politics: "The thing that no fundamentalist Christian has ever been able to answer to my satisfaction is this: If the God of the Bible is all-good, all-loving, and all-powerful, then how did the Holocaust happen? It seems to me that Bible God sat that one out. He also doesn't seem to answer the prayers of Christian parents when their kids get cancer or leukemia or cystic fibrosis. Their survival rate is the same as kids whose parents are Muslims, Jews, Wiccans, but now Hindus, or atheists. So where is Bible God? How can Bible God claim to be "good" when he never intervenes to help out us poor slobs here on Earth? -------- I am not an atheist -- not by a long shot. But clearly the higher power doesn't work like the Bible says he/she/it works. And since that is very provable, we really don't need politicians claiming to work on the behalf of a god-concept that clearly isn't accurate. -- Sat Dec 24, 2011. Comments to this honest, but naïve grievance is in “Foundation-of-Evolutionary Spirituality” (On web-site: http://www.msmisp.com/logos/index-L.htm ) I am explaining there that morals and ethics as well as the compassion to help others are also part of this evolutionary process. Shakespeare’s line ''“All the World is a stage and we are merely players” should have continued with: “'AND the Playwrights.”'' --- Author Liz Greene “audaciously” claimed: “Nothing comes into a man’s life that is not a reflection of something within him self”; but that is obviously NOT always true and is therefore a falsehood.' '''E.g.':' Hundreds of thousands of innocent young Jewish children were brutally murdered in German Concentration camps. What could possibly have been “within young children to reflect a massacre?” --- It was GENESIS of a Culture by a culture, the ugliest form of God’s '''BLOODY' Evolution. --- I keep hearing Jesus’ question: Eli Eli Lama Sabachani? (My God, my God why hast thou forsaken me?) A question asked again and again by Millions of “good people”. --- And this is a righteous question! --- THE''' TOKEN-MORALITY '--- OF GODS ANGELS'.' There is solid evidence that most events on Earth can be predicted month or even years ahead of time. (Only “chaos theory” might limit far future predictions.) In another post I told the story of my “psychic friend” being told by his “Angel-guides” to urge a customer NOT to go to work at 9-11 in the New York Trade-center. Apparently, only a token of '''one' out of 2000 casualties is usually helped, because this very small number will not affect evolution. --- And concerning the fate of sick children, mentioned by the lady” in her post above, I myself had at one time some of the healing powers of a Jesus Christ or of the Bodhisattvas in India. The few times when I did healing I had help from this “Unmanifest realm”, (the Heavens), (but not any more). Helping more than in a few instances is considered''' INTERFERENCE with the Free-flow of Evolution. What an irony, here they are, God’s helpers (the Angels), standing by with enforced '''depraved indifference having to watch the misery on Earth. How do our human Laws and the judicial system look at such a behavior? I only know the response of the “German” legal-system. (I studied a semester of law there.) For instance, if a person is drowning and another person, who is known as an “expert swimmer”, is only watching without helping; the legal system would find him guilty of “homicide by gross negligence”. --- I personally was ‘born” with a “compulsion” to help, (much to my regret). For instants, I saved dozens “grown-ups” at age 9 from being killed in a massive air attack in 1944 Germany. (After I managed to open the locked bunker door for them, they nearly trampled me to death.) In winter of 1945 I saved a boy from drowning in a frozen lake. In 1950 I saved several children during a school outing. ---- I was finally able to give it up, but now, because of my critic on these “Angel-helpers” in the heavens, I have become a “Persona Non-grata 'for them. --- Just recently, in the unmanifest realm, I was pushed a good distance twice by one of these (so called) Angels and when I ask ''“Why are you doing this?” ''the answer was:'' “''You did not ask if I wanted to talk to you!”'' --- (Am I now, at my age, again being nearly trampled to death?) --- Evolution is a “Creative Process” and I have a lot more knowledge about it then the average educated person. I was privileged to take a very rare University course on this subject and have 11 patens of my own. It’s not that I am such a great engineer, but that I just have the ability to see simple solutions where no one else can. I also had the courage to enforce these solutions against the orders of my superiors in the past and have always won the case. (The French military has a medal for such disobedience.) So why can’t these so called “angels” solve the horrible “collateral damage problem” caused by the evolutionary process? --- It’s because there is no “change” in the Unmanifest realm and therefore no learning and growth for these “angels” to become more creative. Every thing must be done in the thousands of years old tradition, such as wiping out all painful memories after death and replacing these with permanent “happy implants”, (heavenly cocaine?). They do however have a “committee” for “Education” and when I was introduced to it, by my guide, as a potential new member one said: “''Aren’t you too young for this job?'' – And I answered:” Aren’t you kind of too old for it?”' Apparently, these members of the “Chain of Great Beings” have not reincarnated for a long time and even my guide was using metaphors dating back centuries. For instance, he portrait my workplace as an ancient blacksmith shop when my actual place of work was one of on of the “Worlds most modern laboratories” and when he showed me his concept of the great cosmic computer it was a large rock with a message display showing strange mathematical equations. I design computing systems and I have never seen a crude rock do it. There is no “Self-Creative Process” in the (Unmanifest) ''Heaven. Evolution is a process of the (Manifest) “''Space-Time-Continuum'” which is just a ''phenomenon to create the process of evolution''. --- Is our physical World really just a ''phenomenon? - Yes, the math of the “String Theory” says there is no-matter and the positive completion of Einstein’s “EPR experiment” proved there is '''no “time and space” either. Einstein called it ''“'spooky'”, ''but in just a few decades the Quantum computer on your desk will make you accept it. The famous British author '''Iain M. Banks' writes: “The point is: what happens in '[the Unmanifest] ''heaven? --'' '''Unknowable wonderfulness? - ''Nonsense.'' The answer is nothing. Nothing can happen, 'in fact if anything can happen, then it doesn’t represent ETERNITY. Our lives are about mutation, development, and the possibility of change; that is almost a definition of what life is: change. 'Ching, the book of change ---''' If you effectively stop time, you disable “change”, preventing any alteration of an individual’s circumstances.”'' I hope this is not the whole truth, but it confirms a line by a 2ndgrader saying: “God created time so that not everything would happen at once”. 'While' 'evolution cannot happen in the (Unmanifest) observation of the from this is easily accomplished and ''“changes” can be initiated and directed from the Unmanifest realm via psychic communication for which I have overwhelming evidence from my psychic friends and even my own limited abilities. Call it “change by proxy”, but it’s strictly controlled, because of likely INTERFERENCE with Evolution!